Gone forever
by XNothing-With-Orange-InX
Summary: Becker's life is changed forever when Jess suddenly dies. But is she really dead? And what happens when Becker is arrested and taken to Camp. Marston in Afghanistan? and who is Capt. Fallon? Guns, Death, Becker, Jess, Bombs, FBI, More Becker, please R&R!X ON HIATUS! XD
1. Part One, She's gone

**Hey – My 1****st**** Primeval story, Please review and tell me what you think of it! (It's gonna be mainly centred on Becker but will include the rest of the team too!) **

**Gone Forever Part One -**

- _Becker stood, in the dark and icy cold, his gun raised, aimed at the large moonsterous Smilodon, which growls, and sneers. Jess Parker lied on her back, screaming and panicking, she was lying less than a metre away from the giant growling beast, Becker shoots, but his gun was jammed, the Smilodon pounced, and ripped Jess to shreds, faster than light,tearing her apart. She was dead instantly. Blood seeping from her bright orange skirt, her face, mangled, unrecognizable. Becker's heart sank, he'd failed at his job, and the job to protect the rest of the team, how many more people has to die? Stephen, Cutter, Capt. Ryan, Sarah, countless soldiers, and now Jess, beautiful Jess, gone forever. Becker fell to his knees and screamed . . . . . _

-Becker wakes up, nearly screaming, his heart racing a million miles a minute. He remembered that dreadful night, the night that Jess died, and it was _his _fault. He sits up, and holds his sweaty face in his large hands, whilst the images of Jess playback in his mind, again and again and again.

Becker gets up, gets ready for work, and soon heads off.

He marches into the hub of the ARC. The empty red chair sits there, without an owner. Becker sighs, how he misses Jess since the accident. His memories play back in his mind, "_Nothing with orange in, right?"_ But now she's gone, gone forever. Becker frowns, as he hears the blaring sound of the ADD saying there was another anomaly. _Great, _all he needs right now

They head off in the SUV's. Becker's radio crackles, "Guys, there's reports of an Allosaurus on the A25! You'd better hurry!" The New field coordinator, Alice Williams says through the radio.

Not long later, they arrive at the scene; Connor switches into Science geek mode, and starts to tell everyone about the rampaging dinosaur

"Right, Allosaurus, about 12 metres high and 8 metres in length, Theropod, Late Jurassic period. Big, strong, fast predator. Be careful guys." Connor states

Becker jumps into action, taking his favourite gun and raising it high, "Matt, what's the plan?" He asks, not quite knowing what to do with the huge beast.

Matt sighs, "Right, this creature is big, really big, so, we use the largest EMD's on the highest setting, Connor, you find the anomaly and lock it, Me, Becker, Abby and Emily will go after the creature. We shoot to kill ok?" Matt orders

A look of disappointment crosses Abby's face, "Look, I really don't want to have to . . . . " She starts

"I'm sorry, but the Allosaurus is way too big! It's killing people! I'm sorry" Matt says

"But . . . ."

"We shoot to kill . . . . Okay? . . . . We shoot to kill . . . . . . . . "

**Okay! So sorry the 1****st**** chapter was short! (Wanted to leave it on a bit of a cliff-hanger!) anyways, hope you guys like it! Please review and tell me what you think! :D Thanks x **(Feel free to suggest improvements etc. but no nasty reviews please! Thanks xxxx)


	2. Part Two, Allosaurus

**So – I return! I just couldn't wait to write the next chapter I had to do it straightaway! : P anyways what happens when the team face an angry Allosaurus? **

**Gone Forever – Part 2-**

"We shoot to kill . . . . . "Matt says

Everyone jumps into action, grabbing EMD's and heading towards the rampaging Allosaurus. Becker hides behind a car, gun at the ready, Matt crouches and tries to aim at the creature, Emily creeps around the side of the motorway, and Abby goes to help someone who is trapped in their car.

Becker spins and shoots, the beast growls and charges at Becker, but he's saved by Matt as he shoots at least 7 shots at the creature, the Allosaurus groans and drops to the floor, its head crashing only a metre away from Becker.

"Heh ... Thanks" He says, reluctantly.

"No problem, just remember to put the EMD on the highest setting next time" Matt says

_Back at the ARC . . . . _

Becker sighs, he thinks about Jess, "_Nothing with orange in, Right?" _That sentence rings in his head a few times, again and again and again "_Nothing with orange in right?", "Nothing with orange in right?"_

"**Can anyone tell me what **_**this **_**is all about?" **Lester Shouts, his voice echoes through the ARC, Becker shivers, and marches into the hub, everyone stands around the ADD, staring in shock

"What is it?" Becker asks, almost afraid of the answer

"It's Jess, Becker, before she . . . Died, she was meeting up with someone . . . . " Abby says

Becker looks at the screen; it shows several messages from a Capt. Fallon, mainly which asks Jess to meet up with him. Becker read some of the messages.

_Jess,_

_Capt. Fallon here, we need to talk, meet me at HQ tomorrow. I want to know what you do at the ARC, and what the 'anomalies' are. As head of FBI, you have to tell me. Thank you _

_Capt. Fallon (Head of FBI)_

"He wanted to know about the ARC? Why? And why pick Jess?" Becker questions

"I don't know but we need to find out, Lester, can you get hold of this Capt. Fallon?" Abby asks

"Yes, of course I can. I'll sort it out now" Lester says, he walks off back to his office.

Becker sighs, he thinks about Jess's death again, the Smilodon growling, Jess screaming, Becker shouting, all imprinted in his mind, playing back like a record. For the first time in 2 years, Becker let's one lone tear run down his cheek.

_Meanwhile . . . . . _

-Jess sits in a dark prison like cell, Capt. Fallon stands over her

"So, Jess, I will ask you _one_ last time, What are anomalies?" Capt. Fallon asks

Jess looks up, her makeup smudged, her skirt surprisingly long.

She doesn't answer.

"Ok, fine" Capt. Fallon states

A strong, muscly man strolls into the cell and drags Jess away . . . .

_The ARC . . . . _

Lester storms back in, "I've found him, Capt. Marcus Fallon, been in FBI since he was 20, a lot of military experience, etc. The only thing it doesn't say is where his HQ is." He says

"Well, we need to find him, or even speak to him." Becker says

"Thank you for pointing out that obvious fact Becker, indeed very helpful." Lester says, sarcastically.

"Guys! I've got a mobile phone signal! I'm tracking it now!" Alice says (Field coordinator!)

It shows the location on a map

"It must be his HQ" Becker says

**Hope you liked it! Part 3 up soon – just checking it for spelling mistakes etc.! please review! Thanks x**


	3. Part Three, Attack

**Hey – Back again with another chapter – thanks for reviewing! I do love reviews! : P anyway – Chapter 3! Enjoy! This is my favourite chapter btw :P Hope you enjoy it as much as I have writing it!**

_2 hours later . . . . _

Matt and Becker sit in the SUV, directly outside what they think is the FBI's HQ.

"No signs of movement, that's strange for a FBI HQ, you'd expect a few security guards around, but there's not even a camera. No, this is way too quiet, but why is Capt. Fallon here?" Matt says

"Well, let's find out shall we?" Becker says while getting out of the car, readying his gun and heading towards the derelict building. Matt reluctantly follows, it's way too quiet, which usually meant hell is about to break loose. Not good.

They head in, kicking in the doors, guns pointed. "Becker . . . Be careful" Lester says over the radio

"Whoa there Lester, you're starting to sound like you actually care about us." Becker jokes, Matt silently laughs

"Just do your job" Lester replies, with a sense of embarrassment in his tone

"Yes sir" Becker answers, while a half-hearted laugh erupts.

Suddenly, disrupting their fun, four heavily armed soldiers appear from round a corner, one of them knocks Matt out with one punch.

"Oh no you don't" Becker says

Becker whacks one soldier over the head with his gun, knocking him unconscious, only three soldiers left.

Becker raises his gun and shoots another two soldiers in the legs; they dropped to their knee, Becker then shot them both in the chest, killing them both.

The last soldier was a little trickier, he punches Becker, not enough to knock him out, but enough to dislocate his jaw, Becker flies backwards.

He raises his gun, but the soldier is fast, he ducks and hits Becker in the ribs, breaking one of them. "Uuuggghh" Becker groans, in pain, but still standing strong

He raises another gun, and shoots, the soldier drops to the floor, thump, dead instantly

Matt lays on the floor still unconscious

"Lester, we need backup, _now_, Matt's unconscious, and I think my ribs broken, and my jaw hurts a little" Becker says, his words muffled and forced.

"Becker, there _is _no backup! there's an anomaly, the whole team are there!" Lester says

"Looks like it's up to me then" Becker says,

He switches off his radio, stands tall, takes back his gun, sighs, and heads further into the building, leaving Matt unconscious, "Sorry mate" Becker says

Suddenly, a growl echoes through the building, "What the? . . . . "Becker says

Becker keeps his gun raised high, the growl gets louder, and the tension grows stronger. . . . . .

Becker's hand starts shaking, but this doesn't stop him from carrying on, fearless, he creeps through the corridors . . . . Suddenly, A Smilodon creeps round the corner and growls at Becker

Becker freezes, his heart drops, he shoots, but the bullets have no impact on the massive beast.

Behind, Matt wakes up

"AAAAhhhhh, Becker? What's going on? Are you OK?" He says

"_Shut up!"_ Becker whispers

"Shut up and run!" Becker warns

They sprint down the corridors, the Smilodon hot on their tail.

Matt and Becker get to the door, _crap_, it's locked. They turn around, and face the beast that stands just over 5 metres away

Becker lifts his radio

"_Lester. . . . It's here. . . . Here with us . . . . It's gonna kill us . . . . Oh god help . . . . It's here . . . .It's here it's here . . . . " _He whispers, scared out of his mind

"**Becker! What's there? What's going to kill you? Becker?" **Lester cries over the radio

"_The beast . . . .It's here . . . . The Smilodon . . . The one that killed Jess . . . . "_

**Hehehehehhe I do love a cliff-hanger! Hope you enjoyed it! Please do review! :D :D ;D ;D Thanks! :P **


	4. Part Four, Shock

**Hey – Back again! Couldn't wait to update it!, really enjoyed writing this chapter! Enjoy! And please review!**

**Part 4 – Shock.**

"_The beast . . . .It's here . . . . The Smilodon . . . The one that killed Jess . . . . " _Becker whispers,

Matt whimpers, "_Lester, please . . . Help" _

The Smilodon growls at them, and jumps around almost playfully.

"_Why . . . Why isn't it killing us? . . ." _Becker asks, confused

"Don't worry, it won't bite, well, not unless I tell it to" A man says as he strolls down the hallway, he holds a remote control in his hand.

"What? . . . . What? . . . . You can _control _that thing?" Becker questions

"Oh, yes the technology's simple enough; there is a microchip in the back of its neck." The man says

"Oh, silly me! How rude am I? I haven't introduced myself! My name is Capt. Fallon, Head of FBI." Capt. Fallon says

"That's the Smilodon that killed Jess! I know it is! It has the same markings" Becker says

"Oh, does it? Well, maybe it is, but its harmless now, well, sort of" Capt. Fallon says

Becker sighs, "So, what do you want?" He asks

"Oh, I want to know the truth! I want to know why I found a Smilodon in the middle of the New Forest! I want to know what anomalies are! And you're going to tell me" Capt. Fallon says

"And what makes you think that?" Matt says

Capt. Fallon fiddles and taps at the remote, the Smilodon growls and swipes at the two men. "So, I'll show you to your rooms! How rude I am to guests, I haven't even offered you a drink, beer anyone?" Capt. Fallon says, he's obviously mad, or just plain weird.

"_Rooms? _I don't think so" Becker says

The Smilodon growls again, Matt squeals, "_grow up" _Becker whispers

"Well? Follow me" the Capt. Says

He walks off; the Smilodon follows him, along with a reluctant Becker and Matt.

He leads them into a cell; they sit down, and make themselves comfortable, since they are going to be there for a while.

_Meanwhile . . . . _

"Look, I don't care If they've just been attacked by a raptor! Get them to Fallon's HQ NOW!" Lester screams down the phone, obviously not caring about the state of his soldiers at all.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Connor asks

"How do I know? I have no idea, but backup is on the way to them, let's just hope they get there in time" Lester says

"Look, Connor they'll be _fine_, this _is _Matt and Becker we're talking about here." Abby says.

_FBI HQ . . . . . . _

Capt. Fallon stands over Becker,

"Tell me, what are anomalies?" He orders

Becker remains silent, he is on his knees, in a small square room, several soldiers stand around him, Tasers at the ready.

"Go" Capt. Says

The soldiers electrocute Becker, not enough to seriously hurt him, but enough to give him a shock

"Now, tell me, what are anomalies?" Capt. Fallon says

Becker keeps quiet, and soon receives another electric shock.

The torture seems never ending, it's unbearable, should he just tell him? Or should he keep quiet and endure the pain?

Becker keeps quiet, question after question, he remains quiet through all the pain and suffering, he doesn't say a word.

_Meanwhile . . . . _

16 ARC soldiers burst into the HQ, guns at the ready; they run through the hallways, killing all FBI soldiers they come across.

_Back to Becker . . . . . _

"OOOHH, it looks like we have some visitors! Let's give them a warm welcoming shall we?" Capt. Fallon says

Becker looks at the display of CCTV footage that covers most of the building; he notices at least 4 future predators creeping through the hallways, hunting the 16 ARC soldiers

"NO!" Becker cries

"Oh, well tell me what anomalies are and I won't kill them" Capt. Fallon says

Becker looks at him in horror.

"Go on then, tell me or they die . . . . What. Are. Anomalies?"

**HEHEHE I do love a cliff-hanger: P hope you enjoyed that chapter! :P please review! :D thanks x **


	5. Part 5, Escape

**Back again with another chapter! Thanks for the reviews! :D anyway enjoy!**

**Gone forever – Part 5 – **

"Go on then, tell me or they die . . . . What. Are. Anomalies?" Capt. Fallon asks

Becker looks up at him, not quite knowing what to say.

Suddenly, Abby, Emily and Connor appear from the air vent above! They drop down into the room. Abby and Emily jump into action, knocking soldiers out, but Connor stands in the corner, a machine gun pinned to his chest, scared stiff. A muscly FBI soldier storms up to him, Connor squeals, but Abby walks up behind and saves Connor by whacking the soldier over the head with her gun, knocking him unconscious.

"You OK?" She asks

"_Heh_ . . . Yeh I think so. "Connor replies

"No, I meant Becker, you OK?" Abby asks him

"Yeh, fine." He says, totally ignoring the pain in his ribs and the dislocated jaw.

Capt. Fallon looks mad, although somewhat impressed.

Emily knocks out the last soldier, and spins around, her long wavy hair swinging across her shoulders.

"Hmmm . . . . Impressive, shame about your soldiers though" Capt. Fallon says

He presses a button on the remote

"NO!" Abby cries

They watch the future predators on the screen; they furiously hunt through the corridors, searching for the unaware ARC soldiers. It doesn't take them long to find them, Becker watches as the 16 ARC soldiers get torn apart and ripped to shreds, dead within seconds. Abby looks away, Emily and Connor join her.

"You . . . . You. . Killed them. . You killed them" Connor whispers.

"Good observing, I did kill them, and there's nothing you can do about it" Capt. Fallon states, while looking rather impressed with himself, smiling rather evilly, almost chuckling, his eyes pale, his teeth yellow, his breath hard, and his face crimson red.

Abby raises her gun and aims at the evil Captain.

"On the floor _now_" She orders

Capt. Fallon slowly kneels on the ground, a gun pointed in his direction; he looks up at her, his mouth curved up into a grin.

"Let's go" Abby says

Abby, Emily, Connor and Becker head out of the room, and rescue Matt from his cell, "Oh" Connor says

"What?" Abby asks him

"Fallon still has the remote for the future predators, and he knows exactly where we are" Connor squeaks

They all stare at each other in shock, not quite knowing what to do, Capt. Fallon knows exactly where they are _and _he has the remote.

"We need to go _now_" Matt orders

The team sprint through the corridors, they rush round a corner, 4 future predators face them, hissing and growling. Connor whimpers, Matt and Becker stand up tall, and strong, A look of sheer panic crosses Abby's and Emily's faces, the future predators stare at the team, sensing their presence.

Capt. Fallon's voice echoes through a nearby speaker

"Thought you could get away did you?" He says

"Let us go!" Abby asks, knowing very well what the answer will be

The captain chuckles ominously over the speaker, scaring Connor even more, Becker frowns, showing no signs of being scared, Emily holds onto Matt's arm, seeking comfort. The team look at the hungry vicious predators that lie ahead . . . .

**Hope you enjoyed it! please review and tell me what you think of it :D thanks x**


	6. Part 6, Revenge

_Part 6_

The team look at the hungry vicious predators that lie ahead . . . .

"Capt. Please _don't _do this" Abby pleas, it's obviously not going to work, but she might as well try.

More evil chuckling came from the other side, Becker raises his gun, Matt joins him, they shoot, but the creatures are fast, they dart around the corridors, jumping from wall to wall, but not killing any of the team, or them.

Becker's mind thinks of how he could possibly get the team out of this sticky situation, which is about to get stickier if he doesn't do something, Becker thinks back, of the torture room, of how it looked, he thinks about Capt. Fallon, of what he's like, surely Becker can talk him out of this, there has to be a way?

Becker's mind turns into spirals of the unknown, his brain screaming _shoot them shoot them shoot them_, but then he thinks of Jess, _beautiful Jess_, yes, he must do this for Jess, he has to stop Capt. Fallon. _"Nothing with orange in right?" _That sentence rings in his head; just the thought of Jess will be able to make him do it, to stop Capt. Fallon. And Becker knows exactly how to do it.

"Fallon!" Becker chuckles "remember Jess? Remember her? You know, the girl who was brutally killed by the Smilodon" Becker asks

"No, I've never even heard of her" Capt. Replies

"Oh, but I think you have, you were meeting her, _you _killed her" Becker says

"_Becker! Where are you going with this?" _Matt hisses

"You'll see Matt, now captain, you were meeting Jess, but this isn't about her is it? Or the anomalies? No, this is about me, isn't it?" Becker states

Yet another chuckle comes from the other side.

"I've always known you were clever Becker! Always known you could figure it all out, all these years, and you knew, yes you knew what this is about" Capt. Fallon says

The rest of the team look confused and slightly shocked.

"Becker? What is this about? What is it you're not telling us?" Matt asks

"Me and Capt. Fallon were in the army together, it's a long story" Becker says

"Indeed we were! And I'll never forget it." The Captain says

"I've told you I'm sorry!" Becker shouts

"But sorry's not good enough, sorry's not going to bring back my brother!" Capt. Fallon shouts down the speaker

"Becker?" Matt says

"Ok, it's true! I killed his brother, it was an accident!" Becker shouts

"That's why . . . . That's why you have to pay! To pay for what you did! For what you did to Eddie! For what you did to my brother! YOU HAVE TO PAY!" Capt. Fallon screams

"And that's why you killed Jess, that's why you made my life living hell! This isn't about the anomalies! This is about what I did! The whole thing, you only joined the FBI so you could pay me back for Eddie! You followed me back to England!" Becker says

Becker knows there is only one way out of this, he knows there is only one way he can save the others

"Then kill me! Let the others go and kill me!" Becker cries out, not scared of the outcome.

Another round of evil chuckles comes from the captain.

"You have a deal!" Capt. Fallon says

"I'm not leaving him!" Abby cries out, surprising Becker

"Go Abby, all of you get out of here!" Becker orders

"Becker" Matt says

"It's my job, it's my job to protect you, I'm just doing my job, and I have to do this, for what I did to his brother, I deserve to die" Becker says

"Becker, no you don't you don't deserve that! No one does! Becker" Matt says

"GO" Becker warns

The team stare in shock

"I said _go_" Becker orders

The team rush out

"We'll get help! _We'll get help" _Matt whispers

The team head off, Becker stands in his place, 4 future predators around him . . . . . But will he make it out alive?

**HEHEHEHEHHEhEHE love cliff-hangers! So, how will Becker possibly survive this? And will the rest of the team even make it out? You'll just have to wait! :D X Please review!**


	7. Part 7, Explosion!

**Part 7 is out! I really enjoyed writing this so enjoy! **

The team head off, Becker stands in his place, 4 future predators around him . . . . . But will he make it out alive?

_Meanwhile . . . . . _

Jess sulks in her cell, she holds her head in her dainty hands, a few tears run down her cheeks, smudging her makeup, Jess hears commotion outside, and it sounds like Becker? But it can't be him? Surely it can't be? Jess rubs her eyes, _it's all in my head , _she thinks.

"GO" A voice shouts,

"_That is Becker"_ Jess whispers

"Becker?" Jess calls out, hoping that there will be an answer

_Back to Becker! . . . . . _

Becker stands, less than a metre away from 4 vicious future predators

"Becker?" A voice calls out

Becker's face turns to look shocked, _is it Jess? _No, it can't be Jess is dead, Jess is dead

"BECKER?" The cry came again

"JESS?" Becker shouts out

A cry of happiness came from across the building. But it wasn't over yet, Becker still has to get away from the creatures.

"Not long left Becker!" Capt. Fallon says over the speaker

Becker takes a bomb out of his pocket, he turns it on, and places it on the floor, he now has 1 minute to get out of there, with Jess and without being killed by 4 future predators . . . . This is going to be tough.

Becker runs, shooting behind him, praying that he won't die, but not scared of dying, of course not. Jess's cries get louder, Becker's heart gets faster, the future predators get angrier, and the tension builds brick by brick.

Becker reaches Jess's cell, "Jess!" He calls

"Becker! You're here!" Jess says

Becker shoots the lock, breaking Jess free, she walks out, and throws her arms around Becker, Becker glances at his watch, only 30 seconds to go!

"Come on! We've gotta get out of here!" Becker warns

They run through the corridors, running for their lives, running for freedom.

25 . . . . .

24 . . . . .

23 . . . . .

Becker runs, his heavy boots thumping on the ground . . . . .

20 . . . . .

19 . . . . . .

Jess's heels click on the floor, her breath ragged and sharp . . . . .

17 . . . . . .

16 . . . . . .

They're still a long way from getting out, but they keep running . . . .

10 . . . . .

9. . . . . .

"Becker! I . . . . . I " Jess stutters

7 . . . . .

6. . . . .

5 . . . . .

"What?" Becker asks

4 . . . . .

3 . . . . .

"I…"

2. . . . .

"Love you. . . . . ."

1 . . . . .

BOOM!

**So, do they survive? Hehehehe you'll just have to wait for the next chapter! :D please review Thankyou x **


	8. Part 8, Goodbye

**Back already! With another chapter! :D 17 reviews already! Thankyou for reviewing! :D anyway, enough with the thanking, onto the reading! :P**

Part 8! -

3 . . . . .

"I…"

2. . . . .

"Love you. . . . . ."

1 . . . . .

BOOM!

Connor, Abby, Emily and Matt stand outside the HQ, watching it blow up, watching it fall to pieces

"BECKER!" Abby cries, her head drops, collapsing onto Connor's shoulder, Emily hangs onto Matt, seeking comfort, he throws his arm round her.

"He's . . . . He's . . . . He's dead" Emily says

Matt lifts up his radio "Lester . . . . . Its Becker, He's dead" Matt says

A muffled angry response echoes through the radio, the remains of the team hang their heads in sorrow, missing Becker already.

_Cough . . . . . Cough_

"Becker?" Emily calls

_Cough . . . . . ._

Jess appears out of the smoke . . . . .She coughs heavily, her leg, has a huge gaping hole in it, blood drips down, Abby and Emily rush to help her

"B . . . .. Becker . . . . . "She cries,

"We need to get you to a hospital Jess!" Abby says, still not quite believing that she's actually _alive_.

"Matt, look for Becker" Emily orders

Matt runs into the black smoke . . . . . .

_10 minutes later . . . . ._

Jess lies in the back of a ambulance, Abby sits by her side

"I . . . . I just can't believe you're alive" She says

"Becker . . . .. Where's Becker . . . . "Jess asks

"I don't know . . . . I'm sorry, Matt went back in for him, but he had no luck . . . . ." Abby informs

Jess cries at the news

"I'm sorry Jess, we tried to find him, I promise you we did" Abby says

"I loved him . . . . ." Jess says, tears run like a waterfall down her cheek, her leg in bandages, she breathes through a tube, her face, black from the smoke, blood stained, and now tear ridden.

Abby holds her hand, trying to comfort her but failing miserably, knowing only too well that all she wants right now is Becker . . . . .

"Look, the fire crew are trying to find him now, I'm sorry . . . . I wish this never happened . . . . "Abby says

Emily waits outside with Matt, still clenching hold of his arm, her head on his shoulder, Connor sits in his SUV, sulking, that action man has died.

Lester sits in his office, sulking, as usual, no change there.

A fire fighter walks up to Abby,

"We can't find him, anywhere, I dunno, it's like he's just vanished!" He says

"Look, he's gotta be there, what about Fallon" Abby asks

"Oh, we found him alright, dead, but your friend, he's . . . . It's like he's just totally disappeared, we've looked everywhere, under rubble, everywhere, there's no body" The fireman says

Jess shivers at the word _body_, her tears grow stronger.

_2 weeks later . . . . . . ._

The ARC team huddle together, winter coats buttoned up, the frost biting their fingers, tears building in their eyes, the harsh winter cold blowing in the gushing breeze, Becker's headstone, grey, dull, sad. The coffin in the grave, alone, in the dark, Becker's family are there, as well as his colleagues from the army. They huddle round the grave, reciting poems, saying prayers, telling stories, speeches, anything.

Jess sits by his grave, everyone else has gone

"I love you . . . . . Goodbye Becker . . . . ." She says, she thinks, and finds she has no more to say, she's said goodbye, and that's what matters.

She walks away, a red rose in her dainty hand, just the one, ice hanging over it, it droops down, looking kind of sad, it's petals engulfed in icy snow, smothering the flower, Jess looks up at the last moment of glorious sun, it is setting in the horizon, pure orange, with a hint of red, Jess stares upwards towards the glistening beauty of the sunset . . . . . "Yes, _goodbye Becker_"

**So there it is! (This is **_**not **_**the ending btw!) hope you enjoyed it! Please review etc. thanks for reading! :D :D ;D :D **


	9. Part 9, Gorgonopsid

**Part 9 is here! Enjoy XD**

It's a new dawn, and a new day, Jess sits in the red chair of the ADD, her eyes bloodshot, and red, her dress, black, and dark ,unlike the usual bright, happy colours, her leg covered in bandages, her happy smile transformed into a sulky frown.

_Meanwhile . . . . _

Becker lies in a private hospital, he thinks to himself, _What should I do? They think I'm dead? But I have to keep quiet, keep low, Lieutenant Reed is gonna come, he's gonna come for me, cause of what I did to Fallon, of what I did to his brother, he's gonna come, and I can't put the team's lives at risk, I can't put Jess's life at risk, if anything happens to her . . . . . _

Becker pulls himself back to the real world, his arms in a sling, and there's multiple cuts and bruises all over his body, scarring him.

_Back at the ARC . . . . .. _

The ADD sirens blare noisily, the team gather round, waiting for the location, "it's at the theme park! Thorpe Park!" Jess says

"_Great" _Matt replies,

The team spring into action, not wasting a second, they grab guns, and black boxes, and jump into the SUV's,

"So, Thorpe park, it's big, so we'll need to split up into 2 groups and search, one, for the anomaly, and two, for any creature incursions, got it?" Matt says

The rest of the team nod, silently, this is their first mission without Becker, everyone's quiet, missing him, remembering him, totally unaware that he's still alive.

They arrive at their busy destination, guns at the ready, they head in, totally unaware of the hell that is going to break loose . . . . . . . .

The brave team stroll through the park, "Right, me, Emily, we'll search for any creature incursion, Connor, and Abby, you two look for the anomaly" Matt orders

They head their separate ways, Connor and Abby soon find the anomaly, and Matt and Emily soon find the creature . . . .. . ..

Matt lifts his radio up "Abby, Connor, we've got a very angry Gorgonopsid, we need help, _now"_ Matt says,

The Gorgonopsid stands tall in front of Matt and Emily, "Damn, I left my EMD in the car" Matt says

He glances at Emily, gun free, _great_, "Oh and Connor? Bring a gun"

Matt and Emily spot an abandoned quad bike not too far away, "You thinking what I'm thinking" Matt asks

"Yes" Emily answers, the couple run, as fast as they can, the Gorgonopsid not far behind, they jump in the bike, and speed off, "Connor! Change of plan! Keep the anomaly open! Keep it open!" Matt says

"Got it!" Connor replies from the other side

The quad bike speeds through the forest, luckily, no one has noticed the dinosaur. Matt presses harder on the accelerator, flying past trees, bushes, branches and more, driving the Gorgonopsid towards the anomaly, the anomalies in sight, only about 10 metres away, Matt keeps speeding, but suddenly, the anomaly closes, leaving the Gorgonopsid stranded in 2012, and Matt still running "Crap! What we gonna do now?" Matt shouts, panicking, he picks up speed, praying that he can out run a dinosaur . . . . .. . . . . .


	10. Part 10, Is he back?

Part 10 –

_10 mins later . . . . . _

The plan is set, there's a lorry waiting on the nearest path, Matt will lead the Gorgonopsid towards the lorry, there is meat in the lorry so hopefully the creature will go in.

Matt steps on the gas, speeding his quad bike even faster down the dirt track, the others wait in despair, waiting for Matt to come, and he does, he speeds towards the lorry, the Gorgonopsid on his tail, not far behind, Matt darts out of the way just before the back of the lorry, while the Gorgonopsid runs straight in, tearing away at the meat.

The team cheer, happy that the creature is caught, they pat Matt on the back, Emily hugs him, and they head back to the ARC.

_10 mins later . . . . _

The team all stroll into the main hub, but, there is a tall, but muscly man waiting for them, his uniform is green, large black boots cover his feet, a black beret placed on his head, several shiny badges sitting neatly on his shirt.

"Lieutenant Reed, pleasure to meet you" The Lt. says

"And you are here because?" Matt asks

"Because I want to see Becker" He says

"Becker? Didn't you know? Becker's dead, he was killed 4 weeks ago" Matt says.

"Oh, was he? Well I wasn't told this, as I met up with him only 4 days ago" Lt. informs

"What? You can't of, he's dead" Matt protests

"Dead or alive, I met up with him 4 days ago, and he looked pretty well to me, other than a couple of bruises" Reed says

The team looks a little more than shocked

"Well . . . . They never found a body . . . . . Do you think . . . . . He could of made it out alive!" Matt says

Connor shrugs his shoulders, Abby's mouth gawps open, Emily looks blankly, and Jess blubbers into another waterfall of tears.

There's an awkward silence lingering over the room,

"What a very awkward silence, now would someone like to tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Lester shouts as he storms out of his office

"Lester, I'm Lieutenant Reed, I need to see Becker, _now"_ Reed says

"I'm sorry but Becker is dead" Lester says

"No, he isn't come on, where is he?" Reed says

"He's dead!" Matt argues

The now angry Lieutenant holds a gun up to Matt's head "Tell me, Where's Becker?" He orders

Suddenly, the main doors swing open, a battered and bruised Becker storms in, gun raised, "I knew you'd come" He says . . . . .

"Becker! So there you are! I was beginning to think I'd have to shoot your friend here!" Reed says

"There's no need for that" Becker informs

The team stare in utter shock, Jess embarrassingly wipes away any evidence of tears.

The lieutenant steps towards Becker, and immediately slaps a pair of handcuffs on him

"Hilary Becker, I'm arresting you on the suspicion of murder, you don't have to say anything but anything you do say may be taken down and used against you in court" Reed says

"What?" Becker asks

The team stare even more, "but, Becker hasn't killed anyone!" Abby says

"Oh, hasn't he?" Reed answers, he drags Becker away.

Lester's face turns from bad to worse, "Right, not only is Becker _alive _but he's now suspected a murderer" He says, Lester storms back into his office

"What are we going to do now?" Connor asks

"We're gonna get him out, whatever it takes" Matt says

**There it is! Part 10! Hope you enjoyed it! Part 11 out soon! Please review! Thanks x**


	11. Part 11, Afghanistan

**Part 11! –**

"We're gonna get him out, whatever it takes" Matt says

The team nod to each other in agreement. "Okay, but _how_." Abby asks

"That's the problem, he's been arrested by the army, if he was arrested by the police, Lester could easily just make a phone call and get him out of there, but because the Lieutenant arrested him Lester can't help him" Matt says

"So what do you suggest we do?" Emily asks

"Well, first we need to find out where they are taking him, then, we'll break in, we'll get him out, and come back here" Matt says

"Yes, but when they find him missing, then they're gonna come arrest all of us, what will we do then?" Abby says

"Ah, didn't think of that" Matt says

"Look, what evidence do they have to know the Becker killed Fallon? Ok, he did set off the bomb, but that was aimed to kill the future predators, and to save him and Jess, not aimed to kill Fallon, the captain could of got out of there, he saw the bomb through the security camera, yet he did nothing!" Matt says

"Yes, why did Fallon do nothing when he saw the bomb?" Abby asks

"Because he knew this would happen if he died" Matt informs

The team think, wondering how they could possibly save Becker, "What about this, we go to Fallon's HQ, we remove any possible evidence against Becker, we also break into wherever he is now to check for any evidence there, and if they have no evidence, they can't charge him, right?" Matt says

"hmm, that might actually work" Abby says

"We might have a problem with that plan" Jess informs

"What?" Matt asks, a shocked look covering his face.

"It's where they're taking Becker . . . . . they're taking him to Afghanistan" Jess says "And when he's there, they won't need any evidence" Jess says

The team panic, another awkward silence crosses the room

"We'll, what can we do, go to Afghanistan?" Matt asks

The team look at him, all knowing it is the only thing they _can _do, "Afghanistan it is" Matt says

"But what about the anomalies back here?" Abby asks

"Well, only a couple of us will go to Afghanistan, the rest of you will deal with the anomalies" Matt says

"Ok, but whose going?" Jess asks

"I am, and Connor is, he'll know how to break in, and track Becker" Matt says

Abby clenches onto Connor's arm "But . . . . . ."

"No but's, me and Connor will go, end of" Matt says, Connors face turning to look like a scared kitten.

"I'll book the first flight out of here, NO arguing" Matt says

Jess squeals at the thought of Becker being saved, Abby hugs Connor, with no intention of ever letting go, Emily looks sad, in another world even, her eyes staring up at Matt, as if to say, _Please don't go._

Matt walks off and reports the plan to Lester, minutes later he walks out, jumps onto his laptop, and books two tickets, "The plane leaves at 6pm tonight" Matt says

"But . . . . But it's 4pm now!" Connor says

"We'll you'd better get packing then!" Matt says

Connor scurries off, in search of his bag, Matt stands up, sighs, and leaves the room, Emily seeks a hug from Abby, and Jess fiddles with a photo of Becker. The tension in the room is strong, and no one wants Matt and Connor to leave

_2 hours later . . . . . ._

Matt and Connor stand, at the base of the plane, bags hanging from their shoulders, they say goodbye to the team, "Abby, if I don't come back . . . . . Well, I love you" Connor stutters

"I love you too, and you _are _coming back" Abby replies, the couple hug,

Matt and Emily hug, "See you soon" Matt says, and with that, Matt and Connor head up the stairs into the plane, not quite knowing what was to become of them in Afghanistan.

The plane takes off, flying high in the air, Emily and Abby stand below, crying, hugging, praying.


	12. Part 12, Rescue mission

**Part 12! – **

_Afghanistan . . . . . . _

Matt and Connor arrive in their hotel room, tired and sweaty, Connor chucks his bags onto his bed, and sinks into the sofa, immediately switching the TV on, getting sucked into gory horror movies, Matt puts his bags beside his bed, gets his laptop out, and e-mails the team saying they've made it into Afghanistan. He then tracks Becker's phone, "I've got his phone signal" Matt says

Connor is too stuck into his movie to care, "Connor!" Matt asks, no reply

"CONNOR!" Matt shouts, while chucking his pillow at the immature man that is slumped over the sofa, "What!" Connor asks

"I've picked up Becker's phone signal, he's at a military camp not too far from here, We'll break in tomorrow, but tonight, get some rest, it's a busy day tomorrow" Matt says

Connor reluctantly switches the TV off, and heads into the bathroom, Matt chuckles at Connors immaturity, and goes to bed, sleep doesn't come easy.

Its 10am, the next day, Matt and Connor spy on the entrance of Camp Marston, two muscly security guards patrol the entrance, Matt nods at Connor, they jump up, and tackle the two soldiers, who knew that breaking into a military base would be so easy?

Matt and Connor steal the soldiers uniform, and guns, and head into the camp, dressed as military soldiers, guns by their sides, "This, is totally awesome, just wait till I tell all my mates!" Connor says

"SSShhh! You won't be telling any mates if you don't shut up!" Matt warns

Connor buttons his mouth shut, "Now, where are they keeping Becker?" Connor asks

"I don't know! Why don't we ask someone" Matt says

They walk up to a soldier "Hello, we'd like to know about any recent prisoners in this camp, where are they?" Matt asks

The soldier coughs, and glares at Matt and Connor, "How DARE you talk to me without calling me SIR!" The man shouts, Matt reads his name badge, Capt. Marston, the head of camp, the man in charge,

"Sir, please forgive me, so sorry," Matt says

"I'll let you off just this once," The Capt. Says, he squints looking at the name badge on Matt's shirt, "Henry Mason" he says

"Yes sir" Matt replies

"I will show you to the prisoners" Capt. Marston says

"Thankyou sir" Matt says

The Captain walks off, and Matt and Connor follow, they head down a flight of stairs, underground, until they get to a door, the door is metal, and is protected by a code, the captain enters a code, and the door opens, revealing a long hallway, prison cells on both sides.

"What prisoner you looking for?" Marston asks

"Ahh, Hilary Becker" Matt says

Marston chuckles, "Thought you can see _him_ did you? No, he's not down here, he's in a more secure building, I'm afraid I cannot let you visit him, or see him" Marston says

"Sorry sir, of course" Matt says

Marston gestures, "Sir" Matt finishes, Capt. Marston marches away, back up the stairs, leaving the door open for Matt and Connor.

"Well that went well" Connor says

"Shut up Connor" Matt replies

Matt and Connor trudge up the stairs, "We've gotta find a way to rescue him, but _how"_ Matt says

They patrol around the camp for a while, searching for where they might keep Becker, they search till they find an entrance, which leads underground, they enter, walking down the stairs, they arrive at a door, again, protected by a code

"Connor, I'm gonna need help on this one, this code is probably a code which only Marston knows" Matt says

"Umm, well, I videoed Marston type the code on the other door with my phone," Connor says, whilst fiddling with his phone, finding the video, Matt watches it, "3472" Matt says, as he types the code, Connor and Matt wait anxiously, the door clicks, then opens! Matt and Connor run through, and search for Becker.

They soon find him, locked in a tiny prison cell, tied up, beaten, and weak, Matt shoots the lock on the bars, he runs in, unties Becker, and helps him to his feet, "You alright" Matt asks

"Yeh, fine thanks, just glad I'm outta there" Becker says, the three of them make their way back up the stairs, but, their success doesn't last for long, as a very angry Marston waits with at least 10 armed soldiers above,

Matt, Connor and Becker rise up to the last step, they notice Marston and the soldiers, Connor whimpers, and Matt and Becker stand tall.

"Thought you could break in? Thought you can rescue your friend? Thought you can get past me? Think again, on your knees now, and drop your weapons, and don't think for one moment that I won't shoot you cause I will" Capt. Marston says.

Matt, Becker and Connor reluctantly lower down, to their knees, kneeling on the hard ground; they place their guns on the floor, and look up at Marston.

But this isn't over, because Matt has one last plan, one last plan that will get them out, no, Matt wasn't going to let Marston win, Marston has just lost his own battle, because Matt has won.

Suddenly, a helicopter flies overhead, guns poke out the sides and shoot the 10 armed soldiers, Matt, Becker and Connor sit in the middle, waiting for it to be over.

Marston is left standing, Matt, Becker and Connor rise to their feet, take back their guns, a ladder is let down from the helicopter, dangling, the three men climb up the ladder, and enter the helicopter. . . . . .

Connor gasps, "Jenny? _Danny?"_

**So, are Jenny and Danny back? Hehehehehhe Part 13 will arrive soon!**


	13. Part 13, Speechless

**Part 13! – **

Connor gasps, "Jenny? _Danny!" _

Matt smiles, he obviously knows about this, Becker is practically speechless, "This is you, isn't it, and you planned this!" Connor accuses Matt

"Well they got us out of there, didn't they?" Matt says

"Yeh, thanks guys, but _Danny?_ You were stuck in the Pleistocene era?" Connor questions

"Yeh, well, long story, I got out of there, and then Jenny phoned me, and introduced me to Matt" Danny explains

"_You _knew that Danny was alive and back and you didn't tell us?" Becker asks

"Yes, sorry, I kept it secret, what with Philip and Helen and everything, I didn't want to add any stress to that" Matt says

"_Stress! _It would have been a _relief _to know that Danny's OK!" Becker argues, "Look, the point is you lied to us, and I don't think I could trust a leader who is prepared to lie to us" Becker adds

"Umm, guys?" Connor squeaks

Matt and Becker cut their arguing to a silence, and turn to Connor, "What" Matt asks

"You might wanna take a look behind" Connor squeaks, a panicked look across his face.

Becker steps forward, and looks out of the rear view mirror, "Umm, Danny, we need to speed up, _now_." Becker orders

"Ok" Danny says

"Why?" Matt asks, he steps up to the mirror, and stares, several military fighter jets speed after the helicopter, guns on their sides, ready to shoot.

"Danny, hurry" Matt orders,

"I'm trying!" Danny says

"You really should have had some more flying lessons" Jenny says

Danny chuckles, and continues to steer the fleeing helicopter, the guns on the fighter jets behind bang and fire continuously, bullets firing into the side of the helicopter, Danny steers the copter so it swings right and left, dodging the oncoming bullets.

"Keep going! The jets won't chase us for long" Matt says, Danny keeps driving, an awkward silence looms over the team.

_2 hours later . . . . ._

Matt, Connor, Becker, Danny and Jenny sit in the hotel room, Matt sits on his laptop, booking tickets for the journey home, Connor slumps on the sofa, watching horror movies again, Danny sits next to him, though not quite as interested in the movie, while Becker and Jenny have gone downstairs to the bar to get a drink.

"DAMN, Matt?" Connor asks

"What now?" Matt replies

"Umm, I think I dropped my anomaly detector in Camp. Marston" Connor whimpers

"You've left it . . . . . . Well, what do you expect me to do about it? Go back and get it?" Matt says, rather annoyed

"Well, it can detect anomalies, but . . . . . It can detect other metal items to .. . . . .I umm, I tweaked with it so it can detect my phone to . . . . ." Connor says

"You What? . . . . . . "

Suddenly, Becker and Jenny storm into the room, "we've got to go, _now_" Becker warns

"They're here, Marston, he's tracked us down, I have no idea how" Jenny says

Matt shoots a glare at Connor, Connor whimpers, knowing this is all his fault, "Well? What we going to do?" Jenny asks

"Helicopter?" Danny asks

"No, not enough time, and we're surrounded by the looks of it" Matt says as he looks out the window, spotting at least 20 soldiers surrounding the hotel.

"Then what!"Danny asks

"I DON'T KNOW!" Matt shouts, panicking with all the stress.

"I have an idea" Connor squeaks from the corner of the room, he's looking up at a square door in the ceiling, "The attic" He says

Matt shrugs, "Right come on then, the attic it is" He says

The team jump up into the dark dirty attic, and shut the door behind them, they crouch in the corner, hiding.

They hear the door smash open in their room,

"All Clear Sir!" A voice echoes

"All clear! This is their room! This is where his phone is!" Marston shouts

Connor receives another glare from Matt, "They must've known we'd be coming, Search the area, NOW" Marston orders,

There is the sound of scuffling below, and the door closing, a sigh of relief echoes through the attic, the team open the door, and jump back down into the room, "Close everything" Matt orders

Jenny closes the curtains, shuts the windows, and locks the door.

The team huddle together and look at Matts laptop, "Right, we've gotta get home, and soon, but we've got to avoid getting caught or even noticed by Marston, we _definatly _don't want any more trouble with him" Matt says

"OK, we know all that, but what do you propose we do about it?" Jenny asks

"Okay, what we're going to do is" . . . . . . . . . ..

**Hehehehehhe, I do like a good cliff-hanger, anyway, what is the plan? And does it work? Find out in Part 14! (Which will be published soon!)**


	14. Part 14, Let's get out of here

**Part 14! – **

"Ok, what we're going to do is, disguise ourselves as Marston's soldiers, I'll book the plane tickets, but first, we'll have to get Connor's detector back from Marston, or he'll be able to track us" Matt says

"Ok, but how we gonna do that?" Connor asks

"Oh, we'll find a way" Matt says, "Our only problem is that we only have two army uniforms, we need more!" Matt says

"Okay, leave that to me" Becker says, he walks straight out of the room

"Okay . . . . Any ideas what the hell he's doing?" Connor asks

"I don't know, but he has never let us down before, so just trust him on this one" Matt says

Connor laughs at the 'never let us down before', they lie in wait for the return of Becker, Matt phones Lester, and fills him in about what's happened.

Not long later, Becker returns, carrying a load of military uniforms.

"What the? How the _hell _did you do that?" Matt asks,

"Never mind, we've got them, even one for Jenny" Becker says, he hands the uniform round the team; the team gratefully takes their uniform, and changes into it.

They head out the door of the hotel room, and walk down the corridor, walking straight past at least 6 soldiers without being noticed, they step down the stairs, and out of the front doors, Matt immediately notices Capt. Marston, standing, on the phone to someone, probably Lester, Matt notices Connor's detector attached to the captains belt, he thinks, who can go over, which the captain wouldn't notice. _Danny. _

"Danny, I need you to go get the detector that is on Marston's belt" Matt says

"Okay, you sure he won't know who I am?" Danny says

"Yes, pretty sure, he hasn't seen your face, so he won't know your part of the team" Matt says

"Okay, got it" Danny replies, and heads off towards Marston, the rest of the team carry on walking, their bags on their backs, attempting to escape. Not long later, Danny returns, with the detector.

Matt slaps Danny on the back, "Good work" He says

They continue walking, but not for long, as Marston spots Matt, immediately recognizing Matt's face, "There they are! GET THEM" Marston shouts

The ARC team run for their lives, they jump in an army jeep, Matt driving, they speed forward, down the dirt roads of Afghanistan, the army not far behind, chasing them.

Matt speeds into the airport, the plane leaving in just 5 minutes, they jump out, grab their bags, grab their tickets, and run up into the plane, Mat relaxes into a chair on the plane, the rest of the team sitting nearby, but the chase isn't over, as Marston steps up on the plane, and looms over Matt, pointing a gun in his face, "thought you could get away? Think again" The captain says

"Becker isn't a killer, and you know that" Matt says

"Oh, do I?" Marston replies

"Fallon had enough time to get out of there before the bomb went off, but he didn't leave, he stayed where he was" Matt says

"This ends here, 3 . . . . . 2 . . . . . " But Marston is stopped in his tracks, his eyes go blank, and he drops to the floor, Becker stands behind him, a long pipe in his hand. "Where did you get _that?" _Matt asks

"oh, Just found it!" Becker answers

"Well, thanks" Matt says

"No problem" Becker replies, he drags the unconscious captain off of the plane, the other passengers stare in horror, but Becker shows his ARC badge as he walks past, still dragging Marston. He soon returns, and sits back in his place, waiting for the plane to take off.

The plane takes off, flying high, on its way back to England . . . . .

**End of Part 14! Oh – if you want to know how Becker got all the army uniforms, then I will post a separate story up of how he did it! Anyways, hope you enjoyed part 14! Part 15 up soon! :D **


	15. Part 15, Is she back?

**Part 15!**

The tired ARC team head into the main hub of the ARC; Jess gasps, and throws her arms around Becker,who's not quite ready for hugs yet, more showers and sleeping are on his to do list. "So, how long do you think it will be until Marston tracks us down?" Abby asks. Matt sighs, "I don't know, I don't know, but when he does find us, we have to be prepared" He says

Abby nods in agreement, and skulks off to find Connor, who's most likely trying out his new Call of Duty game. Jess releases her arms from Becker, smiles, and skips merrily back to her seat, a spring in her step, Becker smiles, turns around, and marches out of the room, Matt grins, knowing that Jess loves Becker, his Irish accent rings out as he laughs to himself, Matt puts down his EMD, and prepares for the next adventure. Danny and Jenny speak with Lester, who agrees to have them both back working in the ARC, the only difference being Danny not being team leader, as that position belongs to Matt.

Everyone settles down, enjoying their time at the ARC, even Becker's looking happier, probably because of Jess though. But the happiness is broken when Lester walks into the hub, everyone's laughing and having a good time, but that is broken when Lester walks in, his face like a ghost, a phone shaking violently in his hand, his eyes wide and staring, "Lester?" Danny asks

"Lester, what is it?" Matt asks, worriedly.

"It's . . . . . It's . . . . . Danny . . . . . You lied to us . . . . . " Lester says

Danny looks shocked, this is news to him. "W . . What?" He stutters,

"Danny . . . You said Helen is dead . . . . Well . . . . . " Lester starts

"Yes, she is dead! I watched her die!" Danny cries

"Lester, what's going on" Becker says

"Danny may of seen her die, but she just phoned me, she's alive, Helens alive" Lester informs

The look on the teams faces turn from confusion to pure fright, "No . . . But I saw her die! _I saw her die!" _Danny cries,

"You saw who die?" Lester asks

"Helen! I saw Helen die!" Danny shouts

Matt suddenly realises, he realises what has happened, Abby realises too.

"No, Danny" Matt says, "You didn't see Helen die, you saw Helens _clone _die"

Danny looks puzzled, then realises the true horror of his story

"Helen must've instructed her clone through . . . . An earpiece or something . . . "Abby says

"_Anyway, _what did she say?" Matt asks

"She . . . . She said she wants to help us, she knows about the recent Marston trouble, and she says she knows how to help us, she says she knows how to get us out of it" Lester says

"She wants to _help _us? No, this can't be Helen, Helen would _never _help us, she killed Cutter, and helped to kill Stephen, she knew Philip, No, this isn't Helen , it can't be" Becker says

"Oh, I think it is" Lester says, holding up his phone, there's a photo of Helen on it, a recent one too.

Danny stares In disbelief, "But why . . . . Why does she want to help us, and _how_, how could she possibly get us out of this?" Danny says

"Look, tell her to meet up, tell her to come to the ARC and we'll talk to her, about this _help" _Matt says

"Are you sure that's a good idea? After all, last time she was in the ARC, well, she blew it up, killed Cutter, kidnapped Christine, and killed her." Abby says

"Trust me on this one" Matt says

"Ok, fine but if this goes wrong, it's you who'll be out of a job" Lester says, that 'out of a job' directly aimed at Matt.

Lester dials Helen's number, and walks off to talk to her . . . . . . . .

**Sorry – bit of a dull chapter, just had to get the Helen stuff out of the way, so the cool fighting and action can come! Hope you liked it! Please review! Thanks :D**


	16. Part 16, Marston

**Part 16! –**

Danny, Matt and Jenny stand before a woman in black; she has big, black sunglasses on, and a long black coat, _Helen. _"Follow me" Matt says, they stroll off down the corridor, and into a small interview room. Jenny, Danny and Matt sit down, Helen opposite them, staring, evil.

"So, Helen, I don't quite know what to say, you're alive, let's start with this, why do you want to help us?" Matt says

Helen coughs, and clears her throat, "Because I know Marston, and I know the lengths that he'll go to catch someone, he'll do anything to get Becker, and I know just how to stop him" Helen says

"And how, how's that? How do you stop him" Matt asks

"Well, I'll just have to show you" Helen says

"You killed Nick, you killed Christine, how do we know that we can trust you, cause at the moment, we don't" Matt says

"I had to kill Nick, I had no choice, I'm sorry" Helen says

"You're _sorry? _No, no you're not, you're not _sorry, _now you haven't answered my question, how can we trust you" Matt asks

"I don't know how you can possibly trust me? Well, if you don't want my help, then don't have it, but don't come crying to me when Marston comes" Helen says

"I think we'll do just fine without you, sorry Helen, but after all you've done, I don't think the team is gonna be prepared to trust you right now" Matt says

"Fine, as I said, don't come crying to me when everything goes wrong" Helen says

She stands up, and walks out of the room, down the hall, and out of the ARC. Matt goes and tells the others, they aren't surprised to know that Helen won't be helping.

They carry on laughing and having fun in the hub of the ARC, but the fun is soon over, Jess jumps up, "Umm, sorry to ruin your fun, but umm, I think Marston is here, I've got a unknown vehicle pull up on the CCTV" Jess blurts out, shocking everyone, "But we're not ready!" Matt says

"Plan B it is" Danny says

"Danny, there _is _no plan B" Matt says

"Oh, I think there is" Danny says, looking up at the air vent above

"No, just no" Matt says

_10 minutes later . . . . . . _

The team shuffle through the tight air vent, one behind another, being as quiet as possible, guns on them, they squirm through the tight tubes, Matt at the front, a map of the Air system clenched in his hands,

"Right, I _think _it's this way" He says, pointing right

"No, it's left surely?" Abby says,

"Nope, its definatly right" Matt says

"Ooh, give it here!" Abby says, she squirms up beside Matt, "Look! You're holding it upside down! It's left!" She says, Abby takes the lead, grabbing the map on the way, the rest follow, shuffling through the vents,

A crackle comes through Matt's radio, its Jess, who has stayed behind at the ADD, "Umm, guys?" she says

"What" Matt asks

"umm, there appears to have been a mistake" Jess says

Matt sighs, "Why? What is it" Matt asks

"Umm, the car that pulled up, it wasn't Marston, it was Lester's new car, sorry guys!" Jess squeals through the radio.

Becker growls from the back of the line, and the rest of the team huff and moan, they find the nearest air vent, and jump down, but, unfortunately, coming face to face with Capt. Marston, who's waiting for them, he has Jess, a gun to her head. "Wha . . . . .. " Matt starts

"Hello Matt, good to see you again, nice little chase you led me on back in Afghanistan, but you couldn't get away for long, oh no, no one can get away from me" Marston says

"Let her go!" Becker shouts

Marston laughs "_let her go! Oh let her go!" _He squeaks, imitating Becker, Becker growls, "Just let her go" He shouts, Marston imitates Becker again, and laughs.

Jess squeals, a gun pressed firmly against the side of her head. . . . . . . .

**End of part 16! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Thanks x**


	17. Part 17, Don't die

**Gone forever **

**Part 17**

**I return with part 17! So sorry about the long wait – have had lots of GCSE exams -_- So haven't had so much time for writing – Anyway – here's part 17, please review XD **

Capt. Marston stands, a gun held up to Jess' head, her red hair pushed to the side, her mascara running down her cheek along with several tears to accompany it, Becker raises his EMD, ready to shoot, Marston laughs, cackles, an evil glint shining in his eyes, a grin plastered onto his slightly wrinkly face, "Move, shoot, and she dies" Marston snaps, Connor lets out a squeak, Becker keeps his gun pointed at the evil captain, "Marston, you don't have to kill her, it's ok" Becker says, Matt shoots him a glare as if to say, '_Was that the best you could do?'. _Marston cackles, he steadies his gun, "NO!" Becker shouts, but Marston doesn't listen, he prepares to shoot . . . . .

But his plan is put on hold, as he falls forward, unconscious; he drops to the cold floor, knocked out. Helen stands behind, a fire extinguisher clenched in her hands, she looks up at the team, Matt stares at her, Becker rushes to Jess, he checks if she's hurt, then wraps her tightly in his strong arms, Matt continues to stare at Helen, not quite believing that she helped the team, "Do I get a thank you or are you just gonna stare at me?" She asks, Matt blinks away, he swallows, "Thanks" He says reluctantly, Helen shrugs, "Anytime" She replies.

_1 hour later . . . . . _

Becker sits next to a still shaking Jess, his arm still tightly comforting her, her head resting on his shoulder, Marston has been arrested, and Helen has disappeared. The ADD bursts into life, its usual loud siren blaring at its very loudest, Becker stands up "Sorry" He says, Jess runs over to the ADD, ready for work again, she sets herself in the red chair like nothing has happened, she types on the keyboard, trying to find out the location, the rest of the team gather round, Becker hands out earpieces and anomaly detectors, Jess turns around to face the team, " The anomaly, it's . . . . It's high up, in the air, it's about 1000 feet up, oh, and it's over the Atlantic Ocean, I'll message you all the coordinates" Jess says, she starts talking almost immediately, "There's just been a report that a passenger plane has just disappeared over the Atlantic, guys, you'd better be quick" she adds, the team burst into action, grabbing EMD's and rushing to the cars . . . . . .

**Sorry – bit of a short chapter there, the next one WILL be longer! Please review XXXXX thanks x**


	18. Part 18, Plan B

**Gone Forever **

**Part 18 **

The bright sun blares as the private jet takes off from Heathrow airport, the ARC team huddled inside, preparing their EMD's and turning on the anomaly detectors. Jess's voice crackles through the earpieces, "Guys, I have an update on the missing plane, it's come back through, and has just sank into the Atlantic, no survivors" She says, the team sigh, "the plane was in a bad state, ripped apart, I'm surprised it even made it back through the anomaly." Jess adds, Matt sighs, "Connor, any idea what could of done this?" he asks, Connor shrugs, "This is a passenger plane we're talking about, even Pteranodon's would be too small, and they were the largest flying reptiles!" Connor explains, "Whatever did this is big, big enough to tear a plane apart" Connor adds, Matt sighs again, whilst looking down, Abby looks over at him, "Matt? Do you know what did this?" She asks, Matt looks up at Abby, he nods,

"The future . . . . . "She whispers, a look of uncertainty crosses the teams faces one by one.

_4 hours later . . . . . _

The private jet arrives by the anomaly, the team peer out of the small, square windows, Becker turns back around, "Matt, what's the plan?" Becker asks,

Matt sits back in his seat, he sighs, "Right, here's the plan, Becker, can you wind the window down?" Matt asks, "No" He replies, while fiddling with the window, "Screw that plan then, right, plan B" Matt says, "Plan B? What's plan B?" Abby asks, Matt looks down at the hatch which is at the bottom of the plane, "Plan B is that someone goes down through the hatch, carries the device that locks the anomaly, and locks the anomaly" Matt says, the team glare at Matt, "So, who likes heights?" Matt asks, the rest of the team look uneasy, except Becker, who confidently offers to do the job, "I'll do it" He says, Connor winces, "Becker, it's very hard to use the machine, you sure you can do it?" He asks, Becker growls, "Well, actually, you're right, that little machine is _way _too hard for me to work, so yes, Connor, you go down through the hatch and lock it" Becker says, sarcasm in his tone, Connor shivers, "No, It's not that hard, I'll show you how to work it" Connor says, "I thought so" Becker replies, laughing slightly.

_Half an hour later . . . . . _

Becker straps himself in, the hatch below open, only the sea below, and the anomaly of course, Becker takes the machine, and jumps down, only a rope holding him up, he drops lower, until he about 5 metres away from the anomaly, he switches the machine on, and the anomaly locks, he breathes a sigh of relief, cheering comes from the plane up ahead, the team pull him back up to safety.

**Just a short chapter there -_- :P please review! :D**


	19. Part 19, I'm Sorry?

**I'm SO sorry I haven't updated sooner! I've been really busy with GCSE's and stuff! Soooorrrryy! Please review! Thanks – Enjoy!  
><strong>It's bright and early when Becker awakes the next day. His eyes blink open to the rays of sunlight that seep through into his modern room. He groans, and gets up. His mind already making its way to thinking about Jess. He gets dressed, sorts out his messy hair. And drives to the ARC.

He's greeted by an all familiar sight as he strolls in through the main doors. Connor and Abby arguing in the middle of the room, both firing horrible words at one another. Becker sighs, hoping that it will be over soon. Jess sidesteps up next to him, "They've been at it for an hour now" She informs him. Becker groans, "No chance of them stopping anytime soon then?" He asks, Jess shakes her head. Becker turns and walks towards the armoury, to start his training. But he isn't alone, he's followed by Jess, she walks up beside him, her sudden voice piping up makes Becker jump. "They're arguing about Philip Burton" she says, "Apparently, Connor's now working for him and Abby's getting jealous!" Jess gossips. Becker frowns; he couldn't care less about what Abby and Connor were arguing about. "_And _Connor has this new assistant, April I think her name is. Apparently, they're…." She's cut off by a very annoyed Becker, "Jess shut up! I couldn't care less about what they're arguing about, can I please get on with my training?" He snaps, Jess takes a step back, "Oh, ok, I'll just….Go back to the ADD then" She squeaks, "Yes, please do" Becker snaps back.

He didn't mean to be horrible to her, but he couldn't help it! She was babbling on about what Connor's done! He sighs, thinking that he should probably apologise, but he can't, he couldn't possibly apologise.

X

Jess walks slowly back to the ADD, why was Becker so mean to her? She only wanted to tell someone about what Connor and Abby were arguing about? Why did he snap back? She sighs, trying to forget the whole business, she sighs again, one minute he acts like he likes her and is her best friend, the next he's shouting at her and ordering her around. Does he love her? Jess shakes her head, _no, _he couldn't love her. She opens the doors to the main room; Abby and Connor have stopped arguing and now only Connor remains in the room, with Burton of course.

She slumps herself down in the red chair that sits in front of the ADD, and it's not long before it blares its loud alarm. The team gather around, Becker standing as far away as possible to Jess, who is filling everyone in on the location of the anomaly. "Right, I'll send you the coordinates" Jess says, her usual happy face now a sulky frown.

The Black boxes are plonked by Jess, and the team have a matter of seconds to dodge Becker's arm as he reaches for a black box. "Let's go" He snaps; his voice cold and harsh.

3 black SUV's park themselves outside London hospital, Becker steps out of his car, and the comms crackle into life, Jess on the other side, _Right, the anomaly is in the main reception, all patients and staff have been evacuated, no creature incursions. _Becker frowns, not wanting to even think about Jess, let alone have to hear her voice. He walks in through the main doors, his EMD already raised, he looks to his side, Abby is staring right back at him, glaring. No prize as to guessing why, _Jess. _

"Becker and Abby, you two stay by the anomaly, Connor, Emily and I will check the hospital for creature incursions" Matt nods, Becker groans, the last thing he wants to do is be alone with Abby.

Its 5 minutes before Abby's voice pipes up, Becker looks to his side, "Jess is really upset you know?" Abby snarls, Becker looks down, "Why did you shout at her? I don't get it Becker, she likes you, like really likes you. And I _know _you like her!" Abby growls, "She's in pieces about it!" Abby sighs. Becker opens his mouth to reply, but Abby's too quick, "Just say sorry to her! She didn't deserve to be shouted at earlier" She explains. "So, what are you going to do when we get back?" Abby questions, Becker sighs, feeling that he is being treated like a little kid. He opens his mouth to reply, but is cut off when 3 very angry raptors appear from the anomaly, Becker stumbles back, and aims his EMD, but it's jammed, and won't fire, "Shoot it!" Abby shouts, "I can't!" Becker growls, Abby shoots, but it barely touches the raptors. "Run!" She shouts, Becker turns and sprints from the room down one hallway, Abby runs in a different direction. The raptor chases after Becker as he sprints through the corridors, "Matt! Can you hear me? I need help, _now" _Becker shouts down the comms, "On my way!" Matt replies, it's a matter of minutes before Becker runs straight into Matt, knocking him to the floor, Matt shuffles out from underneath Becker, aims at the oncoming raptor, and fires, knocking it unconscious in one shot. "Thanks" Becker says, he stands up along with Matt. "What's wrong with yours?" Matt questions, while gesturing to Becker's EMD, "Jammed" He replies.

X

2 hours later and Becker's back at the ARC, the raptors were dealt with and they made it safely back into the anomaly. He sits in the main room, attempting to fix his EMD, Jess sits at the ADD, in complete silence. Abby's next to her, whispering in her ear.

"Shit!" Becker shouts, as he breaks his EMD, a piece of it flying across the room. He stands up, and smashes the EMD hard on the table. His face red with anger. Jess talks to Abby, "Yeh, Abby, I don't think inviting Becker round will be the best idea at the moment" Jess explains, her eyes still a little red from crying. Becker sighs, and sulks back in his chair. "Come on Jess! Connor and I will come! And I'm sure Matt and Emily will be happy to join us, and you might even get an apology from Becker" Abby persuades, Jess groans, "I'm not really up for a movie night tonight, sorry Abby" Jess moans, she's lying, she'd do anything for a movie night tonight, just not with Becker involved.

"Look, I'll organise it all, all you've got to do is make sure your flat's clean and tidy!" Abby says. Jess sighs, "_Fine" _She says, finally giving in.

"Yes!" Abby cheers, her arms shoot in the air, "I'll let everyone know"

10 minutes later and Abby's persuaded everyone to come but Becker, she sighs as she walks into the armoury, Becker's closing his locker, he turns around to find a gleaming happy Abby behind him, "Becker!" She says, a smile on her face. Becker groans, "What?" He demands, "Look, Jess is having a movie night tonight and she'd really like it if you were there, Connor and I are going, and so Is Matt and Emily" Abby explains, she waits, hoping for a yes, Becker sighs, trying his best to keep calm. "Abby, I really don't think a movie night with Jess is a good idea" Becker says, "Of course it is! We'll all be there, so you won't be alone together, and you can say sorry to her!" Abby says, Becker sighs, and thinks, Abby's right, he _needs _to apologise, whether he wants to or not. "Okay, fine, I'll be there" He says, "It starts at seven, don't be late!"

X

7pm came, Jess waits anxiously on her sofa, waiting for her guests, she looks at the snacks she has laid on her coffee table, there's skittles, crisps, popcorn, small tubs of ice cream and a huge box of chocolates, "I hope I've bought enough food" She mutters under her breath, the clock ticks 7:01, "Oh god they're late" She mutters, she frowns. Before hearing her door knock, she jumps up, and opens the door, Becker stand in the doorway, "Uh, hey, come in!" She says, trying to be as happy as possible, he grunts, and steps into her flat. "Take a seat, drink?" She asks, he shakes his head, "Okay…." She says, she makes herself busy and shuffles to the kitchen. But she's saved, as her door knocks again, she runs to it and throws it open.

Abby, Connor, Matt and Emily stand in the doorway, "Thank god you're here!" Jess cries, throwing her arms around Abby, "It was just me and Becker for a minute there!" She whispers to her friend, Abby smiles, before setting herself down on the sofa as far away from Becker as possible, Emily's the unfortunate one who has to sit next to him.

Jess makes everyone except Becker a drink and then sits in a comfy armchair, "So, what film does everyone want to watch?" She asks, Connor's head shoots up, "I think we should…." "Connor we're _not _watching Star Wars!" Abby snaps, "I was going to say The Muppets actually…" Connor squeaks, Matt's voice pipes up, "I am _not _sitting through the Muppets!" He says.

They all except Becker, who hasn't yet said a word, settle on watching _Sherlock Holmes. _

It's halfway through the film, Jess looks around the room, seeing as she's bored of the film, Connor's arm is wrapped around Abby, she rests her head on his chest, Matt's arm has sneakily found its way around the sleeping form of Emily. And Becker is edged over right to the edge of the sofa, his head in one hand, and his jelled hair messy, a bored look plastered on his face. Jess sighs; the movie night isn't going too well, certainly not for Becker anyway.

X

The film has ended, and everyone except Becker has left, "Good luck with him" Abby says as she walks out of the door, Jess laughs, "Thanks" She says, she shuts her door, and turns around to see Becker curled up on her sofa, fast asleep. She sighs, turning her TV off. She looks at Becker, not quite knowing what to do; she stumbles to her kitchen, and prepares a hot chocolate.

It's not long before Becker wakes up, he sits up on Jess's sofa, and she's still in the kitchen, washing up.

Becker stands up, Jess turns around, Becker walks forward, "Jess, I'd…", Jess speaks up at exactly the same time, "Becker, I…." Jess sighs, "You first" She says, he looks at her, now's the moment, he thinks, I have to apologise, "Jess…..Look…I'd better get going" He says, _Damn_ he thinks, he mentally kicks himself. "Uh…..Yes, of course, we've got work tomorrow, you'd better go" Jess stutters, she sighs, she was sure that Becker was going to apologise then, why didn't he? She sighs again, he walks out of the door, he looks back, "Bye Becker" 

X

**Again I'm sorry I haven' t updated for a while! Thanks for reading, please review! X**


	20. Part 20, Burton

**Gone Forever**

**Part 20! – **

**Okay – there's probably not going to be many more chapters of this as I will end it soon! :D Thank you to everyone who has been reading this! :P If you haven't reviewed, then please do! :D Anyway x here's part 20! I've just realised that I haven't included Danny or Jenny in the last few chapters when I introduced them back into the story a few chapters ago, so sorry about that! Let's just say Jenny left, and Danny went back through an anomaly after his brother! (If you've watched series 5 episode 5 you might want to skip a lot of this chapter! It's pretty boring, but I will get to the good bit!)**

**Quick Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval – Don't half wish I did though -_- hmmmmmm…  
><strong> 

Becker storms down the corridor at ten miles per hour, his black boots clomping on the floor. A sulky frown hangs on his grumpy face. Why didn't he apologise last night? He had the opportunity to, and he blew it, again. _Pull yourself together Becker, _he thinks; he mentally kicks himself, puts on a brave face, and strides into the main hub of the ARC.

Jess is slumped at the ADD, her back arched over, her fingers typing manically at the keyboard. A frown lingers on her usually cheery face. Becker mentally kicks himself again, he's the one who's putting Jess in these bad moods, and he's making her unhappy. And they're not even together! Becker sighs, and walks forwards, Abby walks into the room behind him, and shoots him a glare, "What the hell happened last night" She snarls, in a low whisper, Becker sighs, "I was going to apologise, really I was, and then…..I don't really know what happened I just said that I thought I should better be going and then I left!" Becker explains. Abby groans, "Becker you've got to stop acting like a kid!" She breaths, Becker frowns, "Just apologise! Go on, do it now!" Abby persuades, Becker stares at her, "I'm not joking! Go. Apologise. Now!" She orders, Becker growls, not liking being told what to do.

He makes his way over to Jess, while preparing himself to say sorry. He sidles up next to her, she looks up, "Jess…..I just want to say…." The ADD cuts him off, suddenly blaring its alarm. Matt, Emily, and Abby, minus Connor, join them, Abby shoots Becker a glare

"Where is it Jess?" Matt asks, "You're not going to believe where the anomaly is….." Jess stutters, "Try me" Matt replies confidently…..

X

Two minutes later and the team are clustered outside Connor's lab, "Connor!...Open up! That's a direct order!" Matt yells, Connor pauses, and thinks it through. Before jogging over to let his colleagues in. They stride in, Abby first, then Emily, and lastly, Matt. They take a minute to stare, "What've you done?" Abby gasps, her face in utter shock; she gawps at the manmade anomaly that lingers in front of her. "What've I…Well, how about a congratulations?" Connor asks, the team fall into silence, "No? ...This is the first manmade anomaly in history! I made that!" Connor stutters. A smile on his face.

Matt shoots Connor a glare, "Lock it." He orders, a serious look plastered on his face, the others don't look too impressed either.

But Connor is saved, Philip Burton strides into the room, a soldier by his side. "I suggest you turn around and leave this lab immediately. Because under no circumstances is anyone going to lock this anomaly" Burton states. There's an awkward silence that lingers for more than a couple of seconds.

"Philip we have to do our job" Matt snarls, "Matt if we lock this anomaly now…..The readings just get weaker! We might lose it altogether!" Connor snaps, but before he has time to continue, Abby butts in, "Oh, and that would be bad?" She mutters, Connor opens his mouth, "Why?" Abby continues. "A… Abby come on! It's perfectly safe! Look at the size of it….. You couldn't even get a T-rexs's toe through there! ... I know what I'm doing…" Connor protests, Abby stares at him, whilst shaking her head. "No…. No you don't, you really don't" Abby warns him, whilst studying his face, hard. Philip interrupts, "This lab…. Is owned by Prospero. It's not your jurisdiction Matt, if I have to inject you, I will." Burton states, a serious look on his face, "Okay, Abby it's okay I'll talk to you later" Matt says, Abby shoots him a puzzled look, "What?" She questions, "Philip knows what he's doing." Matt states calmly. Emily pipes up, "Come on…" she says, gesturing for Abby to follow her. Which she does.

Matt remains in the room, "You two seem to know where you're at. So, best leave it unlocked and I'll increase security, yeh?" Matt says, Connor nods, and Matt walks out.

X

"Sorry, I should've been cooler back there, I wasn't thinking." Abby says as Matt walks into the room behind her, he sidles up next to her as she leans on a table. "Locking that anomaly is not enough. Connor's machine can open another and another" Matt sighs, Abby turns to him. "Then we destroy it" "But Philip will know it was us" Matt protests, "So? It doesn't matter anymore, we'll have won" Abby says, "It's somewhere else, this is bigger than just Connor's lab" Matt explains, Abby looks confused for a second, before understanding, "Power station" she whispers, Matt nods in agreement.

Abby walks off, but then turns back around, she sighs, "Let me talk to Connor again. If he shut it down Philip won't suspect a thing and we can deal with it" Abby says, it's Matt's turn to sigh. "Do you think he'll listen?" He asks, Abby looks down to the floor, "I don't know, but I've got to give it one last try", "Okay" Matt nods.

X

Abby knocks on the door to Connor's lab, and gestures for him to come to her, he does. He walks out of the room and follows her down the corridor, "Listen I don't want to fight anymore. I just want to know why it's so important for Philip to open his own anomaly, _surely _you can tell me now Connor?" Abby sighs, Connor looks down at his girlfriend, and breaths out heavily, "Okay", "This whole thing Abby…. Has been about energy. Free, green, infinitely renewable energy. Now harnessing an anomaly in a controlled environment is the key, that could be the answer to the worlds energy crisis!" Connor explains excitedly, Abby sighs, and looks at Connor unimpressed. Connor pipes up again, "There are wars going on, right now, over energy, and shortages that cause economies to collapse. We can end _all _that, because Philip's going to give the energy away, completely free. Nobody makes a profit from this!" Connor exclaims, a smile creeping up on him. "You shouldn't be messing with nature like this…..We don't understand enough about the anomaly's" Abby says, tears in her eyes, "Scientists mess with nature all the time! ….. It's what we do! It's called progress!" Connor snaps.

"Do you know what I think?" Abby questions, "What?" Connor asks. "You kept this secret because deep down you feared you were doing wrong" Abby accuses him, "No…I'm not doing….This is _exactly _why I didn't tell you before! I knew this stuff would just go over your head!" Connor growls, Abby stares up at him hopelessly, Connor pauses, then lets out a sigh. "I… I didn't mean that the way it sounded." Connor says, "This isn't about us, that things dangerous and we need to shut it down! What would Cutter say if he could see you now? He would _never _put people in danger for the sake of doing research!" Abby says. "Cutter was a scientist! Just like Philip! He _wanted _to change the future!" "No he didn't! He really didn't Connor! That's what _Helen _wanted!" Abby argues.

X

Meanwhile, Jess stares at the ADD, "Matt, look at this" She says, gesturing Matt over, he's beside her within seconds, Emily with him. "Has something come through?" Matt asks, "What is that?" Emily questions as she notices something appearing from Connor's anomaly, the Prospero soldier inspecting it closely. "Uhhh, it's disgusting" Jess shudders. "no…" Matt stutters, "Insects" Jess mutters under her breath. "Gross" She says.

"Come on!" Matt orders, grabbing an EMD and rushing off with Emily.

Jess stares the ADD screen, watching Connor's lab closely, "Matt! It's okay! He put it back through" Jess informs him.

Meanwhile Matt's sprinting through the corridors with Emily, "That's the _last _thing he should've done!" Matt yells.

X

Abby and Connor stand In the corridor, they hear an ear piercing scream echo through the ARC, they run, and peer through the door with Matt and Emily, the team watch as the Prospero soldier is mauled by millions of brown bugs, "We've got to get him out of there" Connor says while reaching for the door handle, "No!" Matt shouts,

_**Incursion detected, Lockdown procedure commencing. Evacuate. **_

"The creatures must've set off the bioscan, that's a good thing, my lab's an isolation zone" Connor explains, "It'll suck the air out of the room and kill them" Abby sighs. "No it won't! There's still oxygen coming through your anomaly" Matt snarls, whilst giving Connor another glare.

_**Evacuate, Evacuate. **_

X

At the ADD, Becker sidles up next to Jess, "I want you to get onto Lester and tell him it's not a drill" Becker orders, "Emily, you should leave with the rest of the non-essential staff" Becker says.

X

"Who's he calling non-essential?" Emily questions, whilst pacing up and down.

Matt walks up, "It's unfortunate choice of words but he's got a point. It's Becker's call, I'm sorry." He explains calmly, Emily glares at him, before storming off.

"What'll we do now?" Abby asks.

"Once we've evacuated the ARC we'll pump pesticide into the lab. And kill as many of them as we can before we lock the anomaly yeh?" Matt says. "Get him out of here as soon as possible" Matt whispers to Abby.

X

Jess sits at the ADD, monitoring the screens, "Wait Matt, is it just me or is there less of them in there?" Jess enquires.

"They must be going back through the anomaly." Connor says, "Or they're getting out some other way" Abby says as she and Matt walks up beside Connor. "That's impossible, that room's sealed tight" Connor mutters, that's when they notice the huge whole in the wall, in which the bugs are pouring through…

X

**Sorry first half was pretty boring, that should be the boring bit over and done with! I'll carry on with this storyline, but it will have a bit of a twist! :D Whoever can guess what it is can have their very own character in this story! :D Please review XXXX Thanks for reading! :D **


End file.
